


악순환은 계속된다.

by Lydi_A



Category: The Grand Budapest Hotel (2014)
Genre: F/F
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 09:03:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2263812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lydi_A/pseuds/Lydi_A
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>이 글은 파묘님(@pamuss44)의 글 http://www.twitlonger.com/show/n_1s55ksu 에서 이어집니다.</p>
    </blockquote>





	악순환은 계속된다.

**Author's Note:**

> 이 글은 파묘님(@pamuss44)의 글 http://www.twitlonger.com/show/n_1s55ksu 에서 이어집니다.

 

 "지점을 내게 됐다."

 멘들의 갑작스러운 통보에 아가사는 눈을 동그랗게 떴다.

 "어디로요? "

 그녀는 자신의 고용주가 질문을 좋아하지 않는다는 걸 잘 알고 있었지만 묻지 않을 수가 없었다.

 "루츠"

 멘들이 심술보가 덕지덕지 붙은 얼굴을 찌푸리며 퉁명스럽게 답했다. 아가사는 덜컥 심장이 내려앉은 기분이었다. 루츠라면 기차로 한참 가야 하는 타지가 아니던가? 약혼자를 남겨두고 멀리 떠나야 하는 심정이 아득했다. 건물과 내부 인테리어도 이미 모두 마친 모양인지 짐을 꾸려놓으라 한다. 자신에게 한마디도 하지 않고 일을 진행한 멘들이 원망스러웠지만 어쩌겠는가? 미리 언질을 받았어도 상황이 크게 달라지진 않았을 것이다. 아가사의 처지에서 숙식이 제공되고 이름있는 멘들빵집을 그만두긴 힘들었다.

 제로는 소식을 듣고 한달음에 달려와 침울해 했다.

 "아예 못 보는 것도 아니잖아? 매일 편지를 보낼게..."

 손을 꼭 잡고 고개를 숙인 제로를 보며 아가사가 위로했다. 그래도 제로의 고개는 펴지질 않았다.

 

 아가사와 멘들이 루츠로 떠나는 날 제로는 꼭 울 것 같은 표정이었다. 덤덤한 척 목소리를 가다듬으려 해도 잘 안됐다. 떠나보내기 아쉬운 마음에 그는 아가사 앞에서 이것은 챙겼는지, 저것을 챙겼는지, 걱정을 핑계 삼아 그녀를 붙잡고 있었다. 아가사는 제로의 질문에 하나하나 대답해 주면서 전부 챙겼노라고 답했다. 이제 더는 댈 것이 없자. 제로가 어물거렸다. 때마침 기차 소리가 우렁차게 울렸다. 아가사는 깜짝 놀라며 시계를 살폈다. 열차의 출발 시각이었다.

 “제로 이제 가봐야 해.”

 열차가 곧 출발한다고 역무원이 고래고래 소리쳤다. 제로가 미처 입을 떼기도 전에 아가사는 그의 뺨에 가볍게 입맞추고 총총 기차로 뛰어갔다. 짐은 제로의 도움을 받아 미리 기차에 실어놓은 뒤였기에 타기만 하면 됐다. 아가사는 열차에 올라타자마자 창가에 앉아, 기차가 출발하고 제로의 모습이 보이지 않을 때까지 계속 손을 흔들었다. 멘들은 유난스럽다는 듯 아가사를 탐탁잖게 쳐다보았다.

 

 루츠에 도착하자마자 아가사는 숨돌릴 틈도 없이 바빴다. 새집 냄새가 나는 건물이라 창을 전부 열어 환기를 시키고 짐 정리와 오픈준비로 혼을 쏙 뺐다. 개인 짐은 대충 방구석에 밀어 넣고 주방으로 뛰어들어가 멘들에서 자랑하는 초콜릿 슈 케이크를 끊임없이 계속 만들어야 했다. 오픈 하기도 전에 입소문을 탔는지 가게 밖으로 손님들이 줄지어 서 있었다. 아가사는 결국 도착하자마자 편지를 쓰겠다는 제로와의 약속을 지키지 못했다.

 그녀가 제로에게 편지를 쓸 수 있게 된 건 루츠에 도착하고 3일이 지난 후였다. 짤주머니를 얼마나 짰는지 펜을 드는데 손이 벌벌 떨렸다. 글씨가 삐뚤빼뚤했지만 어쩔 수 없었다. 그녀는 편지를 품에 넣어 챙겼다. 자전거로 케이크를 배달하러 갈 때 우편물도 같이 부칠 예정이었다.

 

***

 

 여자는 어딘가 신경질적인 표정이었다. 얼굴을 자세히 뜯어보면 대단한 미인이었는데 메이드복에 가려 눈에 확 뜨이진 않았다. 자신의 상처는 살펴보지도 않고 배상 운운하는 여자를 보며 아가사는 급하게 손수건으로 지혈 먼저 했다. 넘어지면서 어디에 베인 것인지 손수건엔 금방 피가 배어 들었다.

 “가게가 여기서 가까우니까 거기로 가요.”

 아가사가 손수건을 그녀의 손에 단단히 묶어주면서 말했다. 그녀는 고개를 끄덕였다. 자전거가 망가지지 않아서 다행이었다. 아가사가 길바닥에 볼썽사납게 나뒹굴어진 케이크 상자를 줍자 그녀도 아가사를 따라 상자를 주워 주었다.

 “고마워요.”

 “별거 아닌데요.”

 자전거에 대충 상자를 걸어놓고 길을 걸었다. 아가사의 말과 달리 가게까지는 꽤 걸어야 했다. 15분 정도 걸었을까 핑크색과 하늘색, 멘델스 가게가 보였다.

 “이전한 거에요?”

 “아뇨, 멘들씨 말로는 지점이래요. 멘들씨 마음에 차는 제빵사를 구하기 전까진 당분간 본점 문을 닫고 여기서 영업한다고 하더라고요.”

 가게 내부는 손님이 꽤 많았다. 진열된 케이크를 구경하는 사람, 비치된 자리에 앉아 수다를 떨며 케이크를 먹는 사람, 오픈한지 얼마 되지 않은 듯 빵 냄새에 섞여 새집 냄새가 났지만 여기 있는 사람들은 개의치 않는듯했다. 예상보다 일찍 들어온 아가사를 보고 멘들이 의아해하며 나왔는데 여기저기 찌그러진 상자를 보고 화를 냈다. 아가사는 허리를 꾸벅꾸벅 숙이면서 죄송합니다만 외쳤다.

 “그 정도만 하세요. 저 때문에 넘어져서 그런 거에요.”

 그녀의 제지에 멘들이 그녀를 쏘아보았다.

 “제가 전부 배상하겠습니다.”

 “이봐요 아가씨, 배상이 문제가 아니고 이건 우리 가게의 신뢰 문제요. 보시다시피 오픈한지 얼마 안 된 가게인데 배달 시간이 지연되면 사람들이 뭐라고 생각하겠어?”

 멘들이 공격적으로 따지자 그녀는 아무렇지도 않게 받아넘기며 그럼 값을 더 쳐주겠다고 했다. 아가사는 당황해서 손을 마구 저으며 변명했다.

 “아니 제 책임도 있으니까 케이크값만 배상해 주셔도 돼요!”

 아가사가 필사적으로 상황을 설명하며 얘기해서 결국 그녀는 케이크값의 절반만 변상했다. 나머지 금액은 아가사의 봉급에서 깎였다. 그래도 아가사는 괜히 미안한 마음에 가게를 나서는 그녀의 손에 상자 하나를 쥐여주었다.

 “죄송합니다. 그래도 우리 가게 케이크 맛있으니까 한번 드셔 보세요.”

 그녀는 사무적으로 고맙다는 인사를 하며 갔다. 아가사는 그녀를 배웅하며 속으로 작게 한숨을 내쉬었다. 오늘도 편지를 부칠 시간은 없을 것 같았다.

 

 


End file.
